dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 190
Garden of Failed Flowers (徒花の庭, Adabana no Niwa) is the one hundred and ninetieth chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Through Allens confusion events begins to unfold, a man in a lab coat identified as Edgar rushes over to the boys, scolding alma for being inappropriately dressed for such a cold room and asking Yu if he is cold. As Allen tries to comprehend what is happening Road comes over to Allen and explains they have intercepted Kanda's brain waves. Back in the North America Branch Tokusa demands to know what Wisely has done to Kanda and Allen, as they are both completely unresponsive and have a demon eye on their foreheads. Wisely explains he has meddled with Kanda's brain whilst the other present Noah note that he caught up Road and Allen too. There is also an eye on Alma's forehead and Wisely explains that he will use the time he and Kanda spent together to re start Alma's brain and awaken him. This seems to terrify Zhu who pleads for the Noad to stop, Wisely brushes this off however stating the Noah do not care for them. Whilst Road and Allen watch Alma and Kanda fight in the dining room. The Order members try to calm Yu but to no avail. The fight is only broken up as Twi Chang enters the room. after the boys are tested and found to be completely healed it is revealed that Twi is the current Asia Branch head, she notes that those who tried to stop the fight including professor Edgar were more badly damaged. Later another scientist asks them if they are completely unable to control their emotions, this doctor is Sirlins Epstein the chairman of the science division and is accompanied by Lenny Epstien his assistant who was injured in the brawl. He explains that they are apostles of god and must act accordingly, Alma apologizes but Yu shouts at Alma and uses a curse word toward him shocking the gathered Order staff, they then fight again as Twi tells to be restrained once more, commenting on the darkness in Yu's eyes. Later Edgar takes Yu into the chamber he was born and explains what Akuma are, the Earl and the boys role in the holy war. eventually they get into an uncomfortable conversation about birth. As Yu ask what it means to be in love an apparition of a woman appears and tells him it's like they are. But before he can dwell on it Alma reveals he was nearby when he sneezes. Yu runs away while Alma cries and says he just wants to talk. Yu reflects on why he dislikes Alma so much, because of his cheerful personality in a place like the Asia Branch. Yu is seen is synchronize testing, several holes are blown through his body in the process and voices can be heard explains that they have killed him off but he will be reborn shortly and the process can continue. As Alma is picked up again it can be heard that Alma too is going through the same process. Once again Yu is brutally blown apart and left to bleed on the floor until "rebirth". Yu goes for a wander at night around the pools containing the other second exorcists that haven't awoken as it's most quiet there. As he is wandering he once again notices the apparition of the woman and calls out to her, she does not respond however Alma does as Yu is about to fall into one of the pools, after being pulled out Yu asks why Alma is there, Alma explains he is reading and having a snack. Yu asks Alma if he saw the woman. Before respond Alma cries out in pain and his hand falls off, he says he forgot he was so weak after all the synchro testing, he asks if Yu is OK. Yu is about to say his fine when his own arm falls off too. as they sit together recovering Yu ask alma what he was about to say regarding the woman. Alma explains that a ghost named For came to him once when he was crying from the pain of testing. Alma asks whether Yu was crying and that's why he saw her which makes Yu Angry and they fight again, Yu saying Alma is always brining like a fool and Alma calling Yu a pessimist. They both end up opening several wounds and collapse. they call a truce and end up laughing about it, finally becoming friends.